Complication
by xXNightOwlzXx
Summary: Zach left Cammie 4 years ago to go on a super-secret mission and now he's back. A lot can happen in 4 years and Zach's gonna learn that the hard way as he fights for Cammie's affection. Too bad she's already married...
1. He's Back!

**Zach is back from a mission. He hasn't had any spoken or seen Cammie in 4 years. A lot can happen in that amount of time!**

**Zach POV**

I couldn't wait to see her. Her - Cammie- the love of my life. It'd been almost been 3 years since I kissed those lips or felt her skin under my hand. I still remembered our conversation over the phone right before I left.

_"I gotta go, ok? I love you, Cammie__"_

_" But....."_

_"But what?"_

_"How do I know you'll come back?"_

_" I promise you, no, I swear to you I'll come back."_

_"Ok. I love you, Zach."_

I raced to her apartment. When I got there I knocked on the door. A lady I'd never seen before opened the door. "Hi, ummm....... is Cammie here?"

"Who?" , she asked with a thick British acent.

" Cameron Morgan. Is she here?"

" I don't know this Cameron you are referring to."

" You know what, never mind. Thanks for the help." I said as I walked away confused. I went up to the landlord sitting behind the office. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days "Hi. I'd like to know if Cameron Morgan still lives here?"

"Morgan? Actually she moved out about 3 years ago." he replied

" Do you happen to have the address of her current home?"

" As a matter of fact I do." he opened a draw in the file cabinet and pulled out a document. "15 Highland Boulevard"

" Thanks." I ran out the door and got into the car.

**Cammie POV**

I trudged out of bed that morning. When I walked into the kitchen Daniel was already making coffee.

" Hey Honey, how'd you sleep last night?" he asked as his lips moved against mine.

" Great." I replied as he handed me a cup of coffee. I took a sip. A head of dirty blond hair showed up next to me all of a sudden. She looked up at me with big brown eyes identical to thoes of her father.

"Morning, Squirt." Daniel said. McKenize wrap her thin arms around my neck and I lifted her up. I walked over to where Daniel stood and the three of us hugged like the small happy family we were. As we stood there I remembered back to when I was pregnant with Kenzie and how scared I was that she'd wake up one morning and find Daniel and I not here anymore. Afterall I knew exactly how it felt to lose a parent. That day when I was 12 and my mother and I got that life changing phone call. The day I found out I didn't have two parents anymore. The day my dad died on a mission. My thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. I handed Kenzie over to Daniel and went to open the door.

Oh. My. Gosh.

There he was..........standing at the door smirking tthe same smirk I had come to know. "So, Gallagher Girl, did you miss me?"

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the first Chapter? Hate it ? Love it? Plz review and keep in mind this is my first story.**


	2. Husband? Mommy?

" So, Gallagher Girl, did you miss me?" I stared up at his face. He was still a whole head taller than me. He looked down at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. I just stood there like a complete idiot and gaped at him.

**Zach POV**

She stared up at me in disbelief. Finally I couldn't stand the silence and I pulled her into a hug. When I let go and leaned in for a kiss she stopped me. I looked down at her hurt.

" What are you doing here?", she whispered.

"What a guy can't stop by and see his girlfriend?" I said while smirking. She bit down on her lip and shook her head.

"Girlfriend?" she repeated.

"Who's at the door, Cam?", a voice called. Cammie didn't respond she just continued to look extremely uncomfortable. We heard footsteps approach. A tall man came up behind Cammie. His eyes flickered from Cammie to me. "You must be Zach." he said to break the silence. He extended his hand to me. I griped it with all the force I could manage and he did the same.

"Who are you exactly?", I asked him.

"I'm Daniel Richards, Cammie's husband." he replied. My eyes nearly popped out of my socket.

"Her what?"

"Husband."

"Since when?" I looked down at Cammie. Instead of looking away like I thought she would, she looked me straight in the eye with no emotion. But we're spies, we're trained to mask our feelings. Just then a little girl appeared.

"Mommy, who's this?" she asked.

"Mommy?" I repeated

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! **

**Lol I hate those! Don't you? What do you think will happen next and most importantly Review! :)**


	3. Broken Hearts

**Hey Guys! Srry I haven't been able to update in a while. Anyways onward with the story.**

Cammie POV

As we all stood there completely and utterly uncomfortable Kenzie showed up next to Daniel and I.

"Mommy, who's at the door?" she asked

"Mommy?" Zach repeated faintly. He looked up at me devasted. "Cammie, what's going on?" he asked, more in control of himself.

" You left me four years ago, Zach. I moved on and started a family. There's nothin more to say." I replied coldly. Saying the words brought a bad taste to my mouth kind of like the taste you get right after you've just pucked your guts out.

"I don't understand." he wispered.

"There's nothing to not understand." I yelled. The tears I had been holding in for 4 years finally spilled out.

"Honey, calm down. Come on now, let's go sit inside and we can talk about this in there." Daniel said trying to calm me down. I only nodded in reply. He put his arms around me and lead me to the loveseat. Zach followed closely behind after closing the door.

"Hey Kenzie,why don't you and I go watch the Saturday morning cartoons?", Daniel said when he noticed McKenzie standing in the doorway of the living room. She shook her head.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" she wispered while looking at me. Daniel glanced at me. I nodded. He then took Kenzie's hand and led her to her room to watch cartoons.

Zach POV

"I'm sorry, Cammie. I'm sorry I hurt you." I said. I looked at her and I mean really _looked_ at her then. She was even more beautiful then I remembered, with her long brown hair and blue eyes so deep I swear you could see the bottom of the sea in them.

"It's too late for sorry, Zach" she said while looking down at her hands. The pain in her voice was too much to bear. I got up and sat down on the loveseat next to her. She scooted away to the end. I grabbed her face and crushed my lips to hers. She shoved me off her. "GET OUT!" she yelled. Daniel or whatever his name was, came running back in.

"What's going on?" he asked as he took Cammie into his hands. Lucky bastard.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." I replied coldly. I opened the door and right before leaving I turned around. "Sorry Cam."

* * *

**What did you guys think 'bout Chap. 3? Review plz! BTW, IDK wether or not it said what color Cammie had in the books so I made her a brunette.**

**Songs for this Chapter:**

**Too Little Too Late - Jojo**

**What Do You Want From Me - Adam Lambert**

**Leave (Get Out) - Jojo**


	4. Shh! I want you

**So sorry guys that I haven't been updating for awhile. I had so much going on but I'm on summer vaca now- well actually since the begininng of this month. Anyways on with the story before you guys start sharping your pitchforks.**

**Cammie POV**

_"Sorry, Cam"_

My arms tightened around Daniel and my tears began to fall. "Shhh. It's okay." he said. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw Kenzie hugging me. I reached down and soothed her hair. "Hey Kenzie, why don't you and I go visit Grandma?"

"Okay." she said and headed to her room to get dressed.

"Are you going to be okay while I go to drop off Kenzie at your mom's house?" Daniel asked me. I nodded. Kenzie came out just then.

"Bye, Mommy." she said as she kissed me goodbye. Daniel led her to the car. I waved as they drove away.

**Daniel POV**

Kenzie and I drove down to Rachael's house. I parked in front of the white house and stepped out of the car. We walked up the stairs and I knocked on the door.

There was the sound of feet gradually growing louder. Then the door opened. There stood Rachel not looking a day older than the last time I saw her. When she saw us her eyes lit up. "Look who it is! My favorite grandchild and Danny" Rachel beamed. "Where's Cammie?"

"She's at home. She's a bit upset right now."

"And why is that?"

"Zach came back."

"Oh! Did he? I mean, that good-for-nothing came back?"

"Well, anyways." I said "I better get back to Cammie."

"Right. Take care of her, Danny "

"I will." and with that I got in the car and drove home. When i walked in Cammie was nowhere in sight. "Cams? Where are you?" I called

"In here!" I heard her call from the direction of the bedroom. I walked in to find her wearing a tank top and mini shorts. I smirked.

"So... Kenzie's with your mom and we're all alone. What do you suppose we do?" I asked as I moved closer to the bed.

" I have a few ideas." Cammie teased.

"Oh! Do you?"

"Yeah, I do." she said as she pulled me down to the bed. I kissed her fiercely. She moaned into my mouth. I snuck my hand under her tank top and stroked her abdomen.

She sighed. We broke apart for air and I started to plant kisses down her neck. She laughed. "You know." she said "This is exactly the kind of behavior lead to us having Kenzie."

"I know." I murmured against her skin. She wrapped her legs around my waist, holding me to her. I rubbed small circles into her back. She flipped us over so she was on top and started to unbutton my jeans. My hands stilled her. "Not right now, Honey."

She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes and lifted her self off of me. She walked to the dresser and took out a T-shirt and threw it on. Then she left the room slamming the door behind her.

I groaned. Typical Cammie. I got off the bed and went to find Cammie. I looked everywhere in the house before deciding she wasn't there. My cellphone buzzed just then. The screen read:

**From: Cameron Richards**

**To: Daniel Richards**

**I've gone 4 a walk. Don't bother coming after me.**

**I don't want 2 talk 2 U, right now.**

**-C**

* * *

I walked out of the house and got in the car

* * *

Me: **Why didn't you sleep with her?**

Daniel: **I don't know**

Me: (licks lips) **Hmm if it weren't for the fact that your Daniel and married to Cammie. I'd sleep -I mean kiss- you**

Daniel: **Really? **(jumps up and down)

Me: **No! Haha!**

**Review Plz! **


	5. Important Author Note

**Hey guys, ok you're probbaly thinking that this is just another stupid author's note and it's not- well not that stupid. lol Anyways I need your advice:**

**Do you think I should have more Daniel POV's or just have the rest be Cammie and Zach POV's?**

**Tell me what you think in your next review of the next chapter. Thanks. **

**xXNightOwlzXx singing off.**

**"Now back to your regularly scheduled program..."**


	6. A walk in the park

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gallagher Girl Series or any of the characters in the book.

* * *

**

Cammie POV

When you live in a city like New York you never know what you'll find. I mean since I've lived in this city I've seen everything. From men who eat fire for a living to cowboys who walk in the street in their Patriotic undies. I walked into Central Park and sat on the bench. It was dark by now and the moon was glistening. There was no one in sight except for a creepy old lady sitting on a bench surrounded by pigeon. _"Great." _I thought to myself. _"I'm sitting in Central Park alone with nothing but a old lady and her pigeons."_ I got up and decided to walk along the path. I sat down on a bench by the pond. I glanced around and who did I spy with my blue little eyes? None other than Zach, feeding the ducks.

"Zach." He turned at the sound of my voice. He smiled slightly when he saw me but his smile faltered and turned to nervousness. I waved him over to the bench. He hesitated and walked towards me and sat down. "Hey." I said shyly.

"Hey." he replied still nervous.

"Look, I'm really sorry about my behavior earlier today. It was unexceptable for me to yell at you like that."

"No. I should be the one apoligizing. It was unexceptable for me to kiss you like that when you clearly didn't wish any affectionate gesture from me."

"It's okay. Not the kissing part I mean." I said as I turned red. "I mean I accept you apology."

"Thanks." We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Zach spoke: "Are you happy, Cam." My head turned towards him. "In life, I mean. Do you enjoy waking up every morning to his smiling face?"

"Yeah, I'm happy." I whispered so low you'd have to have super-spy hearing to hear me and thank God Zach was a spy. I heard his rough intake of breath and saw his eyes close so I wouldn't see the pain in them. But you didn't have to be a spy to tell he was hurting. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "Don't be. I just want you to be happy . That's all that matters." I smiled back at him. A cold breeze flew by. I shivered. "Here, take my sweatshirt." he pulled it over his head and handed it to me.

"Thanks." i siad as I pulled it over my head. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Cam! There you are!" Daniel said as he appeared around the corner. I slowly lifted my head off of Zach's shoulder. "Let's get you home. It's late."

I stood up. "Thanks for keeping me company Zach." As I started to take off the sweatshirt Zach said: "No. Keep it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks again." I walked towards where Daniel waited. We walked to the car in silence. He didn't ask me about my walk and I was glad because I wouldn't have told him anything about it anyways.

* * *

**Aww wasn't that romantic. This one was for all of you who were rooting for Zach. Review Plz.**

**Oh and don't forget I stil need you help so tell me wether or not you want anymor Daniel POV's or _just _Cammie and Zach POV's**


	7. That damn doorbell!

**Daniel POV**

**6 months later...**

I looked down at Cammie, who was sleeping next to me. Her lips were swollen and her hair was dishevled. I stroked her cheek. Her eyes opened at my touch.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Good Morning." I said as I brushed my lips against her.

"Hmmm, time to get up." She sighed.

"Nah. It's Christmas morning. We should be able to sleep in shouldn't we?" I protested as she got up.

"Nope." she shook her head. She headed into the bathroom and came out a few mintues later in a green turtleneck and jeans. Somehow her hair was done and her makeup flawless. She opened the bedroom door and headed down the stairs._ "Ugh"_ I definetly didn't feel like getting up due to my lack of sleep the night before. Which I might mention was due to Cam and I's _activities _last night-not that I minded. I rolled out of bed and got in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later I headed down the staris, in jeans and my favorite Patriots sweatshirt. **(A/N: I just had to throw in the Patriots sweatshirt thing. After all I am from Boston. Go PATS!)**

Cam and Kenzie were sitting in the living room. There were tons of presents surrounding the christmas tree. 35 to be exact. The room was decorated with red and green. I sat down on the couch next to Cam and put my arms around her. "So " I said "Should we start opening ifts now?" Cammie narrowed her eyes at me.

"No. We have guests coming it would be rude!" She answered sharply. Just as she finished speaking the door bell rang. I got to see who it was. There at the door stood Macey McHenry looking like she just stepped off a runway. She rushed past me and squealed when she saw Cammie. They both started hugging like crazy.

"Oh. My. God. Cammie! I haven't seen you in forever." She gushed. _"Yeah? Well she hadn't seen me in forever either but barely acknowledged me."_

"Oh and McKenzie look how much you've grown." She continued."I'm sooo glad you invited me, Cam."

"I'm so glad you could come Mace." Cammie replied "Why don't you come in the kitchen for some sparkling cider?"

"Kay." As they diappeared into the kitchen for cider I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I remembered that there was a Patriots game on soon. The pre-game show was on. Just as I started to relax the doorbell rang again. I got up to answer the door.

"What the Bloody Hell took you so long?" Rebecca Baxter yelled.

"Nice to see you too Bex." I replied. With a quick nod of her head she pushed past me and headed to the kitchen.

"Bex!" I heard Macey and Cammie squeal. I was just about to sit on the couch when the doorbell rang again. I got up to open it and saw Elizabeth Sutton standing at the door.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel." she siad. _Hmm a whole lot nicer than the other two._

"Merry Christmas to you too, Liz. Why don't you come in?"

She walked past me and headed into the kitchen also. I heard the sound of something being knocked over. "Liz!" I heard Macey, Bex and Cammie yell.

"Oppsie Daisy." was her response followed by a string of laughs. I went back over to the couch and sat. After a few mintues the doorbell rang _again. "What the hell!"_ I thought to myself. I got up angrily to answer the door. There stood Zachary Goode. _What was he doiing here?_

"What do you want?" I snarled at him. He smirked.

"Cammie invited me."

"Well this is me uninviting you." I replied as I started to close the door. He stopped it with his foot.

"Cammie invited me." he repeated louder.

"This is _my _house. Who do you think you are?" I yelled.

"Daniel is everything alright?" I heard Cammie call.

"Yeah, everything's just fine." She must have heard the stress in my voice because in a second she was behind me. She looked around me and saw Zach standing at the door. '

"Zach." sh said . "Why don't you come in?"

* * *

**I'll be updatig soon Loves. Till then Review!**


	8. Flashbacks

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.  


* * *

**

**Cammie P.O.V **

Zach came in. He ignored Daniel and when he was close enough to me, he hugged me. "Merry Christmas, Cam." he said.

"Merry Christmas, to you too." I said as I hugged him back. Daniel cleared his throat. Zach and I pulled away from each other and I glared icily at Daniel.

"What?" he said shrugging. I sighed.

"So anyways I'm going to go greet Bex, Liz and Macey now." Zach said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Wait." I called to him. "How did you know they were here?" I paused. "Oh. Wait. Spy, right?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed and I couldn't help laughing with him. "Nah. I saw their cars out front." he said before disappearing into the kitchen. That left just Daniel and I. I slowly turned to face him. He was glaring at me with his arms crossed. I ignored him and sat on the couch.

"I don't like to be angry with you." he said sitting down next to me.

"Well, I don't like you being angry with me, either." I replied and rested my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"Why did you invite him, Cam?" Daniel asked quietly. I froze. Daniel pretended not to notice, waiting for my answer to his question.

"I don't know." I said just as quietly. "It hurts me every time I see him, yet I keep wanting to see him. He's part of my past and one thing I've learned for sure is you can't keep ignoring the past, otherwise you'll never be able to move forward."

Daniel sighed. "Do you remember how it used to be like between us?" he breathed into my ear.

"Yeah." I said shortly, the pain in my voice unconcealed.

~Flashback~

I walked through the glass doors of the Marriott Tampa Waterside Hotel . Tonight was the night of The Sapphire ball. It was thrown annually by the CIA. I hadn't attended one since _he _left. I wore a strapless satin blue dress. The bottom half was covered with black lace and there was a big black ribbon just under my bust line to finish it off. The dress stopped several inches above my knees. **(A/N: On my profile you can find a link to Cammie's dress and you can Google the hotel. I stayed there this summer when I went down to Florida for 2 weeks. It was absolutely beautiful.****) **I wore my hair down, feeling each perfect curl touching my bare back. I slowly made my way to the hotel ballroom in my Valentina Russo black heels with black bows at the peep toe.

When I walked in there were hundreds of people crowded in the room. Some dancing, others sipping champagne and some chatting. There was a tall man with a black suit standing next to the door. "Are you on the list?" he asked.

"Cameron Morgan." He scanned over the list till he came to my name.

"Have a wonderful evening, Miss Morgan." he said with a wink. A man passing by heard him.

"Morgan? I thought that was you." the Director said. "You look absolutely beautiful as always."

"Thank you, Sir."

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." he said and started leading me across the room. We passed by a man who could have been Brad Pitt's body double. As we walked by I looked back and saw him staring at me, presumably talking about me to his friend. When he noticed me looking at him , he winked and turned away. I gasped silently. I mean it wasn't the first time a man had looked at me like that. I had been told I was beautiful by countless number of men but none had looked more handsome than him. Well, actually Zach would have been great competition for him. I cringed as I involuntarily thought about _him._

The Director noticed my cringing. "Are you alright, Cameron?." he whispered into my ear. I nodded. "Well then, I'd like you to meet Professor James Blackwell. He teaches at the University of Virgina. He's a very remarkable man and very well-known too."

"It's very nice to meet you, Professor Blackwell." I said looking up at the bald man, wearing glasses who stood before me.

"Please Miss Morgan, call me James." he said in flirtatious voice.

"Please James, call me Cammie." I replied.

"Cammie." he said as he suddenly reached out for my hand and kissed it. I turned slightly pink. Whoa, was this guy flirting with me? I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. That's when my eyes locked with Brad Pitt's body double again. He smirked and beckoned me over. I turned back to Professor Blackwell.

"It was very nice meeting you, James, and I would love to stick around to hear about all the marvelous things you've accomplished..." at that he beamed "But you'll have to excuse me for a moment."

He reached for my hand again and kissed it. "Until next time, Cammie." he said softly. I walked over to where Brad Pitt's body double was waiting.

"Hey." he said as I approached.

"Hi." I said timidly. "Is there a reason you've been staring at me all night?" I said with my eyebrows raised.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against my ear. "Because you, my darling, are beyond beautiful." he replied huskily. I turned crisom red. Now that I was closer I realized how captivating he was. Everything, from his dark blue eyes to his unkept hair. He was about a few inches taller than me.

"If that's your way of trying to get into my pants tonight then sadly, it's working." I said laughing, he joined in.

"So a beauty such as you must have a name." he said softly.

"Cameron. Cameron Morgan. But most people call me Cammie."

"Cammie." he said. It was like a purr. He even managed to give me goosebumps when he said it. "So Cammie why don't you and I go for a little walk." he said holding out his arm to me. I hesitantly took it. He lead past several hotel rooms on the first floor and into an elevator. His eyes appraising my face the whole time. When then elevator opened, he walked down the hallway and held open a glass door. I slipped in. We were outside by the pool. The sky was dark but illuminated by the moonlight.

"Are we swimming.?" I asked skeptically. "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"No." he laughed softly. "We're not swimming." He took off his shoes and socks and sat down by the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water. He looked over at me when he realized I hadn't moved from where I stood. He patted the spot next to him and smiled. I sighed and took off my heels, placing them next to his shoes. I went over and sat next to him, crossing my legs under me.

"So why are we here?' I asked a bit irritated. He looked over at me.

"So they call you the Chameleon, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, and what do they call you?" I asked a bit sharply. He brushed back a strand of my hair.

"They call me lots of names but to answer your question, they call me Daniel."

"Daniel." I said slowly. "Daniel what?"

"Daniel Richards." he whispered. "I've heard a lot about you, Cammie. They say your the best of the best."

"Who's they?"

"It doesn't matter." he said and leaned down. He started planting kisses along my neck, hoping to distract me, I think. I pushed him away.

"Who's they?" I repeated louder now. He sighed.

"Everyone." He stood up and took off his jacket, throwing it onto one of the lounge chairs. Then he preceded to button his shirt. He slipped it off. I couldn't help but gasp. It was glorious, so perfect. I had never seen anything as chiseled as his chest. He smirked, having heard me gasp. When he started unbuttoning his pants, I stood up.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked sharply.

"Going to enjoy the pool." He said as he lay his pants next to his shirt. And then boxers and all he jumped into the pool. I ran from where I was standing, narrowly avoiding getting wet. I frowned at him as his head came up. He smiled at me and winked. "You coming in?" he asked.

"Sorry, if you haven't noticed, but I'm wearing a dress. A rather expensive one in fact. There's no way I'm getting it wet and there's no way I'm taking it off and swimming with you in my bra and undies."

"Ok then, suit yourself." he said and shrugged. But his expression made me suspicious. I slowly walked to the edge of the pool and sat down, watching him swim around. After awhile I decided to stare at the moon not thinking about anything at all. All of a sudden I felt a pair of wet hands at my waist. I look down and saw Daniel still in the pool grinning, his hands gripping my waist. Realizing what he was about to do I tried to pull away.

Too late. With a splash, I fell into the pool. I swam back up to the surface, gasping when my head came out of the water. I could feel my mascara coming down my face like tears. I cursed under my breath at not remembering to put on the waterproof kind. And then I saw Daniel laughing, a streak of anger shot through me. I swam over to him and was raising my hand to slap him, when he caught it in his own and kissed me. To my surprise I kissed him back. After approximately 30 seconds we pulled away for air. I stared into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back then leaned in again.

This time we kissed longer. Finally he pulled away grinning and said: "You might want to get that dress dry cleaned tomorrow."

I laughed and kissed him again. That night for the first time, in a long time, I slept well.

~Flashback Ends~

Macey appeared in the entry way of the kitchen. "I think we've waited long enough for dinner. Let's go eat Cam!" she said smiling. I took Daniel's hand and together we walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review Plz! **

**I wanted this Chapter to be about Daniel and Cammie only and let you guys understand how they met. I know more than half of you don't like Daniel but I wanted to show you what a great guy he can be. Anyways I hoped you liked it.**

**Points: Based on who has had more romantic moments with Cammie  
**

**Zach- 1 Daniel-2  
**


	9. Dinner at the Smith's

They all sat around the big oak table in the dining room. On the table was a feast. Smoked ham, mashed potatoes, corn, cherry pie, etc. Cammie sat between Zach and Daniel and surprisingly the atmosphere wasn't filled with tension.

"Cammie, can you pass me the mashed potatoes?" asked Macey

"Sure." said Cammie, as she passed her the green glass bowl, signaling everyone to start eating. The next few minutes the group ate in silence.

"So" said Bex "what have you been doing with yourself since the last time we saw you, Zach?"

"Oh." he looked up surprised. "Well you know, I've been here and there."

"What exactly is here and there?" asked Daniel

"India, Africa, Mexico and England. They were all missions though."

"Hmph."

"What does hmph mean? If you have something to say you can say it, you know." said Zach clenching and unclenching his teeth.

"No, no. I was just saying..."

"Daniel..." Cammie said warningly.

"No Cammie, if he has something to say, we should hear." interrupted Zach

"I was just saying, it seems as if for someone who was so worried about Cammie, you seem to have been enjoying yourself these past few years."

"Are you saying I don't love her?"

"No. I'm just saying you don't love her as much as I do."

Macey, Bex and Liz quietly put down their forks at this point and looked on at the scene that was unfolding before them. Cammie meanwhile sat frozen in her seat, unsure of what to do.

Zach got up angrily shoving his chair in. He quickly glanced at Cammie whose face was still a mask of shock. "I got to go, Cams."

"Sit down Zach!" said a voice that was not Cammie. This voice was filled with motherly authority. Zach sat down slowly. "Good, now where's my daughter?" asked Rachel Morgan as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes rested on Cammie's face and she headed towards her giving her a big hug and kissing her hair.

"Hey mom, I didn't think you were coming." said Cammie hugging her back

"Aw come one! You really think I would miss the party." Rachel said laughing. "Anyways let's get back to eating."

The rest of the night after they had finished dinner, everyone gathered around the spacious living room and opened presents. Rachel sat in the rocking chair by the fire place and told stories and of course all of them being spies, they were _spy _stories.

That night after everyone, except for Macey and Rachel had gone home, for Rachel and Macey planned to spend the night, each one of them in one of the five guest rooms; Cammie and Daniel sat together on the couch and they _renewed _their love for one another.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving! I just had to get this Chapter up for you guys! Since it is Thanksgiving, I'd like to once again take the time to thank you all for reviewing.


End file.
